1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a brushless motor driving circuit and a brushless motor driving system.
2. Background Art
A conventional brushless motor driving circuit has a driver circuit that controls rotation of a three-phase brushless motor at a time of energization in response to a speed instruction. In the control by the brushless motor driving circuit, a rotation fluctuation of the three-phase brushless motor can occur.